Ideal Prince
by OMG101
Summary: Mikan has specific qualities that she needs in her Ideal Prince. He must have blond hair, soft&blue eyes, and must be perfect in any way. When Mikan meets him, what does Natsume, her childhood friend, think? AU
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in the countryside. There were two 5 year old children in the fields. A girl and a boy. They were enjoying the nice weather and nature (Well, one was reading manga, and one was begging the other to play with them),

"Natsume, let's play Princess!" A little 5 year old brunette called. She climbed up a tree and to the little boy who was sitting on it.

"No ugly, leave me alone." The boy said coldly. He raised his manga off his face and looked at her. She pouted adorably.

"Natsume!" She looked like she was going to cry, but the boy remained indifferent. "Mou! You're so mean Natsume!" She scrunched up her nose. "Well, you aren't my ideal prince anyways, so it doesn't matter!" She crossed her arms and looked away.

_'I'm not her ideal prince?She must be blind! I'm handsome, smart, and not to mention popular! What's not to like?!'_

"Then what is your ideal prince?" He asked, a bit curious but didn't show it.

"The prince first must have blond, silky hair and pale skin, but not too pale. For all the princes in the books do." She said, "Then he must be smart and good looking too." She added.

_'I don't have silky, blond hair and pale skin? That's just discrimination!' _Natsume thought

"He must also treat me with respect, kindness, and he must love me." She listed.

_'Well, I'm definitely out then...I wonder if I did match all of those, would she....?' _Natsume pondered about it until Mikan interrupted his thoughts.

"Well then Natsume," She sighed, " Let's go play something you like." She jumped down the tree, pulling him along as well.

"Alright," He put his manga away. "Polka," He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

_'Polka? I wonder what he means...' _Mikan thought.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!" Mikan shouted angrily at the retreating figure. She chased after him and smiled.

* * *

{10 years later}

Mikan was sleeping peacefully in her bed. A shadow loomed over her and she woke up.

"NATSUME!!!" She yelled, surprised. Natsume was looking at her.

* * *

{Downstairs}

"Natsume must have just woken Mikan up." Yuka said smiling.

"Eh, doesn't he get tired of that?" Narumi said, reading the newspaper and taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know but," She smirked, "I hope they end up together." Narumi choked on his coffee and spit it out.

"N-nani?! (what)" He stuttered.

* * *

{Back upstairs}

"Baka, don't be so loud, and hurry up. You don't want to be late for the first day of high school." She looked at her clock, it read '8:34 am'. She gasped while the boy just smirked.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She kicked Natsume out of her room and got ready. It was '8:45 am'. "I'm skipping breakfast!" Mikan yelled as she ran outside with Natsume. They both got on his bicycle and he pedaled as fast as he could. "Ne Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Just because you're my childhood friend and your window is across from mine doesn't mean that you can climb in." She pouted, "I'm a full fledged girl now, and I need a boyfriend!" The bike almost tipped over. Natsume bursted out laughing.

"YOU? A FULL FLEDGED GIRL?" He laughed. "You know you have to be at least a B cup to be considered a girl?" He said, Mikan blushed.

"Says who?!"

"Says me!" He laughed more as they got near the school. They got off and ran to their class, making it.

"Mikan Chan!" A pink haired girl called.

"Anna Chan! Nonoko Chan! Hotaru Chan!" Mikan called out to them. She ran over to them.

"Look at this!" Nonoko waved something in front of her eyes. It was.... a magazine!

"Is this a magazine?!" Her eyes sparkled. It was hard to get a magazine from Tokyo from where they're from.

"Look at him!" Anna pointed to the guy on the cover. "He's hot!" They giggled.

"Wow!" Mikan said. The boy on the cover had golden hair, deep, blue eyes, and pale, soft looking skin. "He's handsome!"

"Let's read his description," Hotaru said. They opened the magazine and read it.

**Ruka Nogi**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: March 16**

**Loves: Animals**

**Personality: Is sweet and shy. Always is loyal and true to his friends and always chooses his family over his popularity. Is not the type to cheat.**

**Info: He is a new model who is working for money to help the local animal hospital. He has never had his first love yet and is kind to everyone. He is half french, half Japanese.**

"Wow! So he's part foreigner! How cool!" Mikan exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

_'He's my ideal prince!' _She thought. Then Jinno Sensei came in and they started their lessons.

_'Wow...such a cool face,slender, long, legs, and golden hair.' _Mikan daydreamed until...

"SAKURA! Answer this question!" Jinno Sensei said, and of course she didn't know it, and of course she got a punishment.

"Mou..." Mikan whined during lunch.

"That's what you get for not listening." Hotaru said, biting into her sandwich.

"I can't stop thinking about him...." Mikan zoned out.

"Thinking about who?" A voice said as an arm wrapped around her neck. "Was it me?" He smirked.

"Stop it Natsume," Mikan said, bored. "Of course not, it was Ruka Pyon!" His expression darkened a little but the brunette didn't seem to notice.

"Who's that?" He asked. He let go of her.

"That's the new model in Tokyo!" She exclaimed drooling. "He has the exact qualities for my prince!" She smiled like an idiot.

"What's so great about him?" Natsume said coolly.

"He's handsome and cute, smart, kind, sweet, popular, cool-" Mikan was interrupted by Natsume.

"You can be quiet now Ichigo Kara (Strawberry Print)," Natsume sighed and walked off.

"Ichigo???" Her friends said.

"Kara?" Mikan repeated.

5...

4....

3...

2...

1...

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Mikan yelled. "You act like an old man! You, you....molester!!!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. Then she noticed other kids in the cafeteria staring at her. She was embarrassed and sat down quietly.

"Hey Mikan~" Anna said.

"What?" Mikan said, in a bad mood.

"I think that-" Nonoko finished the sentence for her.

"Natsume likes you~" They both giggled and Hotaru shot her Baka gun at them.

"Stop acting like morons." She said to them. They whined about how their foreheads hurt.

"Anyways," Mikan said, sighing, "That could never be true, he always teases me."

"Do you like him?" Nonoko asked.

"O-of course not!" Mikan stuttered, flustered. "I could never like a pervert like him!" Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko just shook their heads.

Natsume was taking Mikan home on his bike again. They were riding when Mikan suddenly asked Natsume a question.

"Ne, Natsume, do you like me?" Natsume was really surprised at the question and ended up losing control of the bike and they both tumbled down on the street.

"W-what?!" He said, obviously embarrassed.

"Do you like me?" Mikan said. "It couldn't be right? Anna and Nonoko said that you like me." She smiled. Natsume was angry.

"Who would like a flat chested girl like you?" He smirked.

"NATSUME!!!" She shouted, angry. Natsume got up and held out his hand.

"Come on," He said, "We're going now." He said gently, and for a moment there, Mikan saw her prince in him.

_'Natsume?'_ The brunette thought as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Then the raven haired boy got his bike and got on. Mikan blushed.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for lunch," He smirked. "Pandas,"

_'Pandas???' _She thought.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Natsume!" She yelled, as Natsume rode off without her. She ran up to catch up with him. "Mou! Natsume! Let me on!" He pedaled faster as she ran faster.

_'Well,' _Mikan thought, _'I guess I could put up living with this Prince Charming...'_

**xXEnd of Chapter OneXx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne, ne, did you here Mikan Chan?!" Anna jumped at her first thing in the morning when she got to school. Nonoko followed.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"We heard someone from Tokyo is coming here, to our school!" Nonoko and Anna squealed and jumped together, fingers intertwined. Mikan's ears started to ache, sure she was excited too, but not as much as to do that. She looked at the clock, it was 7:30, 1 hour and 30 more minutes before school started.

"Um, I'm going to go take a breather, be right back," She walked out the door and went to her favorite spot at school, an isolated Sakura tree. Seemingly, no one came here because they heard it was haunted by a student who fell off the tree and died there. She laid down on the tree trunk and closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. She heard a branch crack above her, her eyes shot open and she looked up. Chocolate brown clashed with crystal blue. There was a boy up on the branches, around her age. She gasped.

"_Ruka Nogi, Age: 15, Birthday: March 16, Loves: Animal, Personality: Is sweet and shy. Always is loyal and true to his friends and always chooses his family over his popularity. Is not the type to cheat. Info: He is a new model who is working for money to help the local animal hospital. He has never had his first love yet and is kind to everyone. He is half french, half Japanese._" She recited perfectly. Right above her, was the boy she saw in the magazine yesterday, the boy she fell in love with at first sight. He jumped down next to her.

"Hello," He said, smiling. She just gaped at him, he chuckled. She finally snapped back into reality.

"You're Ruka Nogi...."

"That's me," He chuckled, Mikan flushed red.

"I'm Mikan Sakura," She said, bowing down. "Please call me Mikan, Nogi San,"

"Ah, call me Ruka, Mikan. Pleased to meet you," He smiled. She felt like it was a dream. She suddenly got confused.

"But Ruka, why are you in the countryside? Aren't you a model?" She asked him.

"Ah," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just taking a break..." She sat back down against the Sakura tree.

"Would you like to join me?" Mikan asked him. He grinned.

"Sure," They talked about school and their lives, unaware of the crimson eyes watching them.

* * *

"Class, this is Ru-" The class was filled with screams before Narumi could finish his introducing the new kid. "Um, okay...Ruka Kun, please sit next to Mikan over there..." He pointed to the brown haired girl.

"Yes, Sensei," He walked down the aisle with great difficulty because of the hands that tried to reach out and grab him. Since Mikan sat next to Natsume, he took the next available seat. Natsume was on the left, Mikan was in the middle, and Ruka was on the right. Mikan smiled at him and he smiled back, which caused Mikan to blush and a certain raven haired boy to get annoyed.

"Well, since of the new kid, it's free period!" Narumi Sensei yelled as he skipped out the door. The class all ran up to Ruka and started attacking him with questions.

"Can we start a fan club for you?"

"What's it like in Tokyo? Is the food good?"

"Aren't you a model, why are you here?"

He got a little intimidated until Mikan stepped up to the plate.

"Stop it! He's new so give him some space geez!" She said, they retreated but some glared at her, the girls I mean.

"Thank you Mikan," He said, she smiled.

"Sometimes that just happens, they always do that when there is a new student. You can't really blame them though, since you are from Tokyo and a model." She sighed and grinned. Then Hotaru came over and looked at Ruka.

"Oh, this is my BEST FRIEND, Hotaru Imai," Mikan said as she introduced her. "This is Ruka Nogi, Hotaru, he's a model." She nodded.

"I know, I heard." She said indifferently. Ruka was as stiff as a board when he met her. Mikan cocked her head.

_'I wonder what's wrong with him...' _Mikan pondered in her head until Luna came over.

"Ruka, baby! It's been such a long time! Why are you here?" She said as she was all over him, Ruka was a bit confused.

"Excuse m-?"

"Did you come to see me Sweetie? Oh, you shouldn't have!" Luna batted her eyes flirtatiously, Mikan gave stuck out her tongue, disgusted. Ruka pushed her away.

"Um, who are you?" He asked, Luna still wasn't discouraged.

"Honey? Don't you remember me? I'm your first love, Luna Koizumi of course! We used to go out until you moved to Tokyo!" She grinned while Ruka paled. Mikan nudged him and whispered.

"Is it true?" Ruka shook his head and Mikan gave a sigh of relief, but Ruka was still as white as a sheet.

"She, she used to....." Ruka stopped and Mikan raised her eyebrows.

"What did she do?"

"She used to.....stalk me...." Mikan's eyes widened in surprise. Mikan whispered something to Hotaru and they both nodded. Hotaru took a something out of her pocket and threw something on the ground and the room was filled with smoke. When it cleared, they saw Luna on the ground tied up cowboy style and Mikan next to her, holding her down.

"This is what happens to stalkers," Mikan said, "They are shunned by justice." She said as she put one foot on top of Luna and made a victory pose. Luna's screaming and cussing was muffled up by masking tape on her mouth. She looked over at Ruka, his hand was covering his mouth as he bended over.

"Ruka?!" Mikan said worriedly as Hotaru and her ran over to him. They heard him laughing and Mikan cocked her head in confusion.

"Eh?" She saw his face, smiling.

"Hahaha, you girls are so funny!" He said. Mikan blushed red but laughed along with him, until a certain someone ruined the moment.

"Just because you saved a model, doesn't give you the right to laugh Polka Dots." She saw Natsume smirk and the tips of her ears turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"NATSUME! Don't call me that!" She screamed at him, the whole school was shaking. She saw Ruka crouch down a little scared, he was covering his ears.

"Um," He said, "I think I have to leave now," He said as he walked out the door. "See you tomorrow." He quickly left and Mikan got even more mad, but suddenly, tears started coming out of her eyes as she slumped to the floor.

"He hates me," She said to herself as she broke down. Natsume widened his eyes and was about to help her when something shot him.

BAKABAKABAKA

"Baka Bazooka 7000," She said, throwing it off to some corner in the room. She helped Mikan up as she glared daggers at him. "You should go," She hissed as she narrowed her eyes. "Now."

Natsume was deeply offended by this but didn't show it. Instead he walked out of the classroom, but not before kicking a trashcan over before he walked out. Hotaru's frown was easily seen by everyone and they all thought one thing.

_'Hyuuga is going to suffer big time from Imai."_

**xXEnd of Chapter TwoXx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hotaru walked over to Ruka, who was sitting on a bench outside. His hair was flowing in the breeze and his skin shone. Hotaru's heart skipped a beat but she ignored it and held a baka gun to his head.

"Wake up," She said and his eyes fluttered open. He immediately got up and stiffened a bit.

"Ah! Imai San!" He said, a bit rushed and scared of the baka gun she was holding up to his head. Her eyes narrowed as she pressed the gun harder to his head. "U-um," He stuttered, nervous. "D-do you need a-anything?" She clicked her tongue at him.

"Yes," Her eyebrows furrowed. "I _need _something alright." She sighed. "Are you oblivious?!" She demanded.

"What?" He asked, puzzled. She sighed of frustration.

"The idiot likes you, God knows why." Hotaru said. Ruka's expression wavered a bit.

"I'm sorry but I can't return her feelings." He said stiffly. Hotaru's eyes narrowed even more as she loaded her baka gun with extra hard baka fists.

"Why is that?!" She asked. He gulped.

"Uh...that's because," He looked into her eyes. "I like you, Imai San." Hotaru almost dropped her baka gun as she took a step away from him.

"Don't try to fool me," She said, angry. "I know you're just saying that to buy yourself out of this situation!" As she said those words, Ruka's heart felt like a road roller had run over it, but he didn't give up.

"No, I'm not joking," He took one step towards her. "I really do like Imai San. I like how your eyes sparkle when you get an idea on how to earn money, I like seeing the cute way you enjoy eating your crab, heck, I even love the evil grin you have when you get blackmail evidence!" He said sincerely, Hotaru's eyes widened. He really did mean it! Ruka took this opportunity to hug her, Hotaru knew she was supposed to push him away, but....it kinda felt good. Hotaru returned the hug and they stood to them, that there was a shadow watching them in a window.

_'I'm sorry Mikan....I really am...'_

* * *

She stumbled back a bit, surprised and a bit betrayed. She couldn't believe it, her best girl friend and her first love? Together?! She couldn't believe it, yet she had just saw caught them red started to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away. Her heart has been broken, and she tried to mend it the best she could, which was unfitting and irregular, it had left a scar, that her first love had ended so fast.

"Hotaru.....Ruka Pyon......" She stiffled some sobs. The rest of the class went to lunch and she was the only one in the classroom. Hotaru said that she was going to talk with Ruka and told her to go ahead....but....Mikan's curiosity got the best of her, and now she regretted it. "I guess, it was first love for Ruka Pyon too...." She tried to give a smile, but it looked more of a frown. She tried again, but she just couldn't make her usual smile.

_'Oh my gosh, I lost my smile!' _Mikan thought, panicking. She was now heart broken, panicking, and smile less too. _'Oh how can this day get any worse?'_

The door slid open and she turned around to see one of the least faces she wanted to see right now. Natsume walked to his desk and took out a manga, propped his feet on the table, and began to read. It was an awkward silence and Mikan kept fidgeting and playing with her fingers. She finally mustered up enough courage to face him and walked towards him. He either didn't notice her, or ignored her, the second of the choices was the most likely.

"Ne Natsume?"

No response.

"I-I'm sorry...." He finally looked up at her. "I don't really blame you for anything, I kind of over reacted." She started curling her hair with her finger.

"Okay," She heard him say, she looked up, but the time she did, he was already heading out the door.

"Matte Natsume!" She called out to him and grabbed his arm. He turned back to look at her, she froze.

_'Why did I do that?'_

"What?" She stiffened until she got an idea.

"Did you eat lunch?" She asked him happily, trying her best to smile. He noticed the crack in her mask though.

"No,"

"Well then," She held up a big bento. "Come eat with me!" Natsume's eyes stared at the huge lunchbox.

"Do you usually eat that much?" He asked her, she shook her head, embarrassed.

"No, today I was planning on eating this with Hotaru demo....." She trailed off and the it became awkward again. "Uh....ANYWAYS, let's go eat this at your favorite place!" She dragged him to the Sakura tree and set a blanket out on the grass, under the shade of the tree. Then she placed the bento on the blanket and sat down, Natsume also sat.

"Ikadakimasu!" She said as she gladly dug into her food. Natsume could see her little charade though.

"Oi," She looked up at him, "What's wrong?" She looked down as tears started to drop.

"I-I-I," She sniffled. "I just d-don't want to see her right now...." She sighed. Natsume was concerned, her smile has darkened. He was sad that he couldn't do anything about, so he just embraced her. She hugged him back.

"Thanks Natsume....you're a really good friend..." He froze and felt his heart fall apart. She only considered him as a friend.

_'I guess that's the way it was meant to be...' _He thought and sighed.

* * *

Mikan POV

I felt my insides sighing over and over again. Why does it feel this way? It felt warm, yet sad....Natsume's hug. My tears stopped and I smiled warmly, I didn't want this to end but then....

Natsume pushed me away.

"Hm?" He got up and looked down at me.

"What did Ruka do to you?" He asked menacingly. I got a little intimidated at this.

"Uh...nothing, he just...." I gulped as tears threatened to spill. "Got together with Hotaru...." Natsume widened his eyes. This was one of the first times I've ever seen him surprised. He had a 'OMG that would never happen in a million years' look on his face.

"That bastard.....I'm going to-"

"Don't!" I stopped him. He faced me.

"Why?" I smiled sadly as I tried to look cheerful.

"Because," I grinned. "I want both of them to be happy!" I blinked and my tears disappeared. I felt....relieved, it felt good...doing the right thing. Natsume looked into my eyes and immediately understood.

"Alright..." He paused. "But if he bothers you again, let me know." He said calmly. I grinned even wider and gave him a friendly hug, somehow...my heart started to beat faster.

"Thanks...Natsume..." I smiled one last time. I heard the bell ring in the distance and school was over. "Let's go Natsume...." He nodded and we walked to the bike and rode home. I hugged his back while he rode. I wanted to stay like that, before I knew it, we were at my house. I reluctantly let go and waved him goodbye. I walked into my room and jumped onto my bed.

_Natsume....Natsume...Natsume.._

I couldn't get him out of my head. I took a seat at my desk and took out my sketch pad and started doodling. I drew mindlessly, it calmed me down until I looked at down at my drawings.

"AHHH!!!! WHAT AM I DOING?!!!" I screamed. I drew pictures of Natsume and I. There were some with just him. Some with the both of us holding hands. Some with us sitting on a park bench, laughing.

_Okay Mikan, just calm down. Something weird is happening. I don't know what but some sleep will do you some good...._

I jumped onto my bed and forced my eyes shut, trying to go to sleep. Finally, I slipped off into dreamland.

"_Finally! I've gone to sleep and now I can rest in peace! No more stupid Natsume to bother me!" I sighed in relief._

"_Oi, polka. Why are you talking about me?" Natsume said. _

"_AHH!!! WHY ARE YOU IN **MY** DREAM??!!" I screamed. He just shrugged._

"_How should I know? This is **your **dream. You dreamed me here." I stuck out my tongue at him. _

"_Ugh!" He walked closer, one step at a time. "Uh...Natsume...what are you doing?" I took a step back, my back hit the wall. "WHEN DID A WALL GET THERE?!"_

"_When you **wanted **it there, Polka. Now stay still." He pinned me against the wall, chills went down my back._

"_You wouldn't dare." I grit my teeth._

"_Oh yes I would." He gave a smile._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" I woke up from my dream.

_Ugh!!! What kind of messed up dream was that?!!!_

"Did you dream about me, Polka?" I turned to the window still and sure enough, he was sitting there. I felt my face get hot. "Wait, I was right?" He looked surprised.

"NATSUME!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! WHY WON'T YOU GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD?!" I threw my pillow at him. He grabbed my desk to steady himself and all my drawings fell.

"What is this....Polka?" He picked up the sketches and flipped through them, his eyes widening at every one. "Polka...."

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!!" I shouted. " You've been in my head this WHOLE time! It's not fair!! Why does my heart beat faster when I see you?! Why do I feel so self conscious around you?!" I pounded his chest. He remained still. "WHY?! NATSUME, WHY?!" I cried. He finally answered and jumped out the window. I slumped onto the floor, in a crying mess.

"_You tell me..."_

**xXEnd of Chapter ThreeXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was partly inspired by the song 'Stand By Me' by SHINee, a Korean group. It was also partly inspired by the song 'Heartbreaker' by G Dragon, a Korean singer.**

**

* * *

**

_Why am I feeling this way? Whenever I see him, why do I feel so happy now? It feels like my soul is singing...._

I groaned in frustration and tussled my hair, making it a mess. I gripped my pencil tighter and drew out my feelings. It turned out to be a cute girl. She was blushing and had a sweet smile on her face. I sighed and wondered....

_What could it all possibly mean?_

I turned on the TV and started flipping to random channels.

"Today's low is 34 while the high-" **click**

"The wild prairie dog will then climb-" **click**

"If you're having problems in your social life, then please-" **click**

_Wait...what? Social problems? _**click**

"Call Madam Isabelle at xxx-xxx-xxxx and we will answer your problems right here and right now on TV!" The announcer said. I hesitated to grab the phone, but in the end, I dialed in the number.

"Oh! We have a caller!" I waited.

"Hello? This is Madam Isabelle!" I heard on the other side of the phone and TV. I gasped.

"Oh, hello! My name is a secret, but you may call me Polka, cause that's what my friend calls me." I said into the phone.

"Of course Polka Chan! Now, what's your problem?" Madam Isabelle asked, I took a deep breath.

"Well...you see, lately, I've been having these weird feelings towards a person, and it seems...awkward. Whenever I see that person, I feel like...my heart is singing. I've also can't stop thinking about that person, and because of a thing I did, now things are awkward between us..." I heard Madam Isabelle chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"My dear, I don't think you have a problem!"

"I don't?" I was even more puzzled.

"Of course you don't! See, what you are feeling right now is love,sweetie." I got even more puzzled then.

"But I like someone else, well, I'm pretty sure I like him..." I said slowly.

"Well then, Dear, let's test it. If you were to pick one person in the whole entire world with, who would it be?" Natsume immediately came to my mind.

"_Natsume..._"

"Ah, so that's the person you like!" Madam Isabelle said. I gasped. Did I say that out loud?! Oh no! I hope no one saw that!

"Well, I think I've got the solution then, go and confess to him! Make him yours!" Madam Isabelle said. "Oh! I have to go, Polka Chan! Connection Calls time is over! I hope I can talk with you again! Bye!"

"Bye..." and the line went dead.

"I....love Natsume?" Then it hit me. I loved Natsume...I LOVE Natsume..... I felt a smile creep up on my face. I have to go tell him!I grabbed my phone and texted him.

* * *

**To: Natsume (xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

**From: Mikan (xxx)-xxx-xxxx**

**Subject: **Come meet me!

Natsume!!! Come meet me at the Sakura

tree in 3 minutes! You better be there!

I have something important to tell you.

**Send**** | Cancel**

* * *

I smiled with joy. I can finally get it all over with. We can all be happy now!

3 minutes have passed...

Cross that, 3 minutes and 23 seconds have passed. HE'S LATE!!!!! I felt tears dropping down.

_Maybe he doesn't like me, he probably hates me after what I did!!!_

(A/N over reaction much?)

I kicked the Sakura tree and yelled.

"Anger management much?" My eyes widened as I turned around. There he was, his raven hair was wet and it looks like he threw on any clothes he had.

"...." I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I sighed and sat down and leaned against the tree, patting the spot next to me. He came over and sat down.

"Natsume..." I couldn't look him in the eye. Instead, I ran my hands over the bark of the tree. "Remember? This was the place we met..."Then my hand ran over a small carving, I smiled. "We carved this in when we promised to stay together forever..." I looked over at Natsume, he had no response whatsoever.

"These memories....are my treasure..." I looked him straight in the eye. "Natsume...."

"Polka, don't say it..." I froze.

"What?"

"I said, 'don't say it'." I felt tears filling up.

"Why?! Don't you want to hear those words? Could it be that you don't like me?!" I grabbed his arm. He slapped it off and gave a evil yet regretful smirk.

"That's right, I don't like you. As a matter of fact, I hate your guts." I squeaked a yelp. His hand was grabbing my arm now, it hurts. I tried to look him in the eyes, but he wouldn't look at me, instead he diverted his attention to the tree and kicked it.

"Natsume?! ...Y-you...." I gulped. "H-h-hate me...?" He looked my directly in the eye now.

"Yes, I hate you. I would never like you even if you were the last person living." He gave an evil smirk, but it didn't feel right. "And I'll prove it." He took a match out of his pocket and lit it, he then placed it near the carving on the tree, it started to burn.

"N-Natsume!!! The tree will burn!" He only stared at it. I quickly took a water bottle out of my purse and poured water on the fire, it had gone out, but I wasn't quick enough to save the carving. It was gone....

"There, now there's nothing that connects us now. We're through, Sakura. I never want to see your face again." With that, he walked off. I felt my knees get weak and I finally fell to the ground.

"W-what just happened?" My eyes started stinging and I broke down.

"!!!!" I screamed. I curled up into a ball and sobbed, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"...Sakura? Is that you?" My ears perked at the voice but I didn't stop crying. "Sakura, it's me, Ruka."

_I guess we're back on a last name basis..._

I looked up and saw him, his glittery hair and soft blue eyes. I clutched onto his shirt.

"RRRRUUUKKKAAA!!! W-what am...I doing *hic* t-to do?" He handed me a handkerchief and I wiped my tears away with it. I bit my lip.

"...What happened, Sakura?" He asked with a concerned face.

".....Natsume....he said he doesn't want to see me anymore..... He said he hates me...." Ruka's eyes widened.

"....." I looked up at him. He looked hurt and a bit puzzled at the same time.

"What's wrong Ru-"

"Could it be....that....he didn't tell you yet?"

"....Tell me what?"

"...."

"Tell me, Ruka Kun....please..." His eyes gave me a pitiful look.

"...Alright, I guess he didn't want you to know...but, I think you have a right to know...."My eyes widened when he told me. I pushed myself off the ground and ran towards Natsume's house, tears streaming.

_Please God, please tell me I'm not too late...._

-

-

-

-

I stumbled and nearly fell face flat on the pavement, but I didn't care. One leg was bruised, but I didn't care. The important thing was to get to Natsume's house before it's too late. The scene replayed in my head.

"_**...Alright, I guess he didn't want you to know...but, I think you have a right to know...." Ruka took a deep breath. "Natsume's father....had a job offer in America..."**_

I tripped and fell, I was two blocks away from his house, just a little more....

"_**And he's moving there. I don't know when he's coming back, but.... it sounds like he's staying there for a while...." He trailed off.**_

Tears streamed down and I cried out loud.

"NO! NO!!!" I pounded the ground with my fists. It felt like I sprained my ankle. "NOT NOW!!! DANG IT!!!"

"_**He told everyone about except you I see...." Ruka nodded. "I think...he wants you to hate him before he goes...." I grabbed onto his shirt.**_

"_**WHEN IS HE GOING?!" Ruka thought hard.**_

"_**I think it's today.... I'm not sure but-" I pushed him off and ran.**_

I got up and limped towards his house, trying to ignore the intense burning sensation in my ankle. I rounded a corner.

_Only a little bit left to go...just a little more...please...._

I bit my lip as tears of pain came rolling down again. I probably looked horrible right now, but that doesn't matter.

_It all doesn't matter, as long as I can see him one more time...._

I rounded a corner.

_It all doesn't matter...._

The house was empty, they were gone.

_As long as I can see you one last time...._

**xXEnd of Chapter 4Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're so cruel, Natsume...."

I was sitting on the front porch of his house, heartbroken. My world has shattered into a million pieces. I bit my lower lip and sobbed into my hands.

"Mikan..?" I looked up and saw someone I would have never expected to meet.

"Hotaru...." She looked at my sobbing face with wide eyes and it darkened.

"Mikan, are you okay? You...." She trailed off and looked away. "It couldn't be....because of me....could it?" I looked up at her. It seems like she was shaking.

_She...she cared for me and knew my feelings for Ruka, and she got together with him.....But yet, she still is guilty about it?_

I almost gave a smile.

_Hotaru....thank you...._

I shook my head.

"No, of course not, Hotaru!" I stood up and grabbed her hands with mine. "We're best friends, how can I ever be mad at you?" She looked up and I saw shining tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she blinked the tears away and returned to her indifferent, yet, caring face.

"Mikan," She said in a strong voice. "Let's go, the flight leaves in one hour." I widened my eyes. "It's a Tokyo Airport, Gate B. You can still make it." Hotaru said. I smiled.

_I can still make it....._

I nodded.

"Okay!"

* * *

**Flight for San Francisco, America leaving in 15 minutes.**

I quickened my pace as Hotaru and I weaved through the crowd of people.

_Why does there have to be so many people here today?!_

"Mikan! I see Gate B. It's over there, to the left!" Hotaru pointed it out and I rushed to where she was pointing. There was still a line of people. A familiar raven head caught my eyes.

"NATSUME!"

He turned his head.

I couldn't help but cry and run towards him.

"NATSUME YOU BAKA!!!" I cried against his chest. "Why didn't you tell me you were going? Why?!" I didn't care if people were staring. He remained silent.

"Do you...hate me?" I looked up and met his eyes.

_Finally...._

They showed relief, pain, regret, sadness, and love altogether. I cried harder, finally being able to know what he was thinking.

"Mikan..." He whispered. "Mikan, I have to go. Please understand this..." I nodded, sobbing.

"Do you hate me?" I repeated. He only looked away.

"No...." I gulped and asked the big question.

"Do you like me?"

He looked down at me, showing a soft kindness he's never shown before.

"Mikan Sakura, I love you." I gasped.

_He-He-He said the 'L' word!!!!!_

"But I have to go." I grabbed onto his shirt.

"When are you coming back?" He shook his head.

"I don't know..." He pressed his lips against my forehead. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

"This hand..." I whispered. "I don't want to let it go."

"I don't want to either..but, this is not going to separate us. I promise, I'll come back for you."

"Swear on your heart on hope to die?" He nodded. I tried to lighten the mood. "Good, but if you don't, I'll be the one to bury you." He gave a small smile and let go. I already missed his touch. I wanted to grab hold of his hand and never let it go.

"Good bye..." I whispered and he gave a frown.

"Mikan, smile." He whispered. "You're cuter when you smile." I blushed and he walked in front of the door.

"Ja, see you some other time, Polka....or should I say Doraemon (japanese character)???" I flushed.

"NATSUME!!!" But I couldn't help but laugh. He stepped through the doors and I lost sight of him.

"Mikan...." I heard Hotaru behind me. I turned around, showing a smile.

"It's okay..." Hotaru held onto my shoulders and gave it a squeeze. I pulled her into a hug, it felt...warm.

"I know that cause...." I paused. "He promised that he would come back for me...." She nodded and pushed my face into her shoulder.

"Mikan... it's alright to cry..."

_They were comforting words._

"Thank you..." And I cried.

I cried very hard.

-

-

-

**7 years later**

It was all like a distant dream really. Hotaru and I had graduated school and were living a happy life. It seems like Ruka had proposed to Hotaru right after we had graduated and they are living happily as a married couple.

I was happy for them.

Nonoko met a very modest and kind man name Yuu Tobita, I faintly remember him from elementary. He had a smart head and was placed into a very high elite school for middle school. I remember Natsume also had the option of going to that school with very high honors but turned the offer down. They are a happy couple and last time I heard, Yuu was going to propose to Nonoko on Christmas, which was tomorrow.

Anna living happily with Mochu, I guess. I never would have thought they would have ended up together. It kind of makes sense though. Anna loves to cook, Mochu loves to eat. It's actually kind of cute.

And I would have never expected this in a million years. Sumire and Koko. The proud and mighty Sumire with Laid back, joking Koko. I did notice a small spark between them though. I'm not really sure if they're officially dating though. I've heard of them going on dates, but Sumire rejects the fact that she and Koko are a couple. I have to be honest, I think that their relationship is more of a master and dog relationship.

I chuckled inwardly at the thought of Sumire holding Koko on a leash.

Then I realized something.

_I'm the only one who's single._

"Ugh..." I ruffled my hair and sat up on my bed. I had the day off from work, for the Christmas holidays. "This sucks, and is not healthy..."

I got a call.

"Hello?"

"Mikan, it's me." She said on the other end of the phone. I could automatically tell it was Hotaru.

"Yeah?"

"Ruka and I are going skiing this weekend, want to come?" I thought about it.

"No, sorry, I have plans." I lied. Ruka and Hotaru probably want to have their space right? This is their vacation, not mine, I shouldn't interfere with their days off.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later at the Christmas party then, okay?" I nodded and sighed. The Christmas party, was I going to be the only one without a date again?

I thought of him.

He never even sent me an email or a call.

_When... will you pick me up?_

I looked out the window, it was around 2 pm now.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! I FORGOT TO BUY EVERYONE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!!!" I panicked. I quickly threw on a jacket and rushed outside.

_Okay, think, think. I know what kind of stuff everyone would want...do I have enough time? The stores are still open for last minute shopping._

_

* * *

_

I ran around the downtown area, looking for everything.

_Anna's apron, Hotaru's gift card, Nonoko's set of beakers, Sumire's accessories, Yuu's newest novel, Mochu's scarf, Ruka's watch, Koko's hat...that's everyone...right?_

I remembered one more.

_Should I....this year? It's just a waste of time...but..._

I stood outside near the street, thinking, until a car came and splashed water all over me.

"AW EW!!!" I looked around till an old, wrinkly grandfather came up to me.

"Young miss, you seem wet and cold, would you like to come into my home and dry off?" He pointed to a church.

"Is it alright, mister?" He nodded.

"Of course, my dear. We are here to give service to one another and praise the Lord for his blessings. This is the least I can do." I smiled at his kindness and entered the church.

_Ahh...this is the place..._

"Miss, I will bring a towel, stay right here." I nodded and looked around. I saw candles and smiled.

_I remember this..._

I walked closer and saw the candles, all glowing brightly.

_Yes....this is it...._

"So I see, you are that girl...." I quickly turned to see the old man, standing in the doorway. "You're the girl that comes every year without a boyfriend, always writing on a candle." I blushed and looked away. I guess he found out.

"That's nice..." He said and she forced something into my hands. It was a candle. "Keep your wishes up." I heard. My eyes widened.

"Thank you..." I looked up, but he was gone. A towel was left in the place he was at. "That man was very kind." I looked at the other candles, glowing brightly. I nodded and knew what I had to do. I took my fingernail and carved my name into the candle, along with his name next to it. Then I lit it up and placed it next to the others.

I folded my hands together and prayed on it.

_**If you write your name and your lover's name on a candle**_

_**And place it in this church**_

_**Then you will be blessed by God**_

I thought of him.

The time we met.

The time he left.

And all the memories we shared.

_When will you come back?_

I felt a towel on my head, rubbing my hair. I was scared.

_Who is it?_

"Um...who is this?" There was no answer. "Uhh...uhhh..."

"Be quiet, I'm doing you a favor."

_This voice...._

I grabbed the towel and turned. He smiled and my eyes widened.

"Hey..." I smiled. The raven haired man also smiled, his crimson eyes twinkling.

"Hey....."

"I'm back."

"Welcome home."

I could feel God smiling upon us.

**xXThe EndXx**

**

* * *

**

**(4/6/10)**

**Hi everyone! Yeah, I ended the story!**

**BUT**

**I have been getting a few requests on making a sequel or an epilogue~**

**So if you really want a sequel, then please go to my profile and vote. If you have any ideas on what it should be about, then PM me or review on this story!**

**If you don't have a fanfic account and don't wanna make one, then you can vote by reviewing on this and say it, okay???**

**So please go and make a suggestion and vote~~~**

**Cherri^^**


End file.
